How Do I Craft This Again?
"How Do I Craft This Again" (often abbreviated HDICTA) is a song created by the Yogscast, with vocals by Martyn and Sparkles*; additional vocals by Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and Sjin; music by Area 11; and animations by Ciaran Askew. The song is a parody of Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?", from the film Wreck-It Ralph. The song is designed to be a sequel to the previous parody from Martyn, "Screw The Nether". The song was released on the 11th October 2013, at 8pm GMT. In November 2013, the video was privated on the BlueXephos channel due to copyright claims from WebSheriff. Since October 2014, the video was put back up after parodies were legalized in the UK. Plot A person who used to play Minecraft (namely, Martyn) spots his computer and decides to load up the game again. As soon as he gets in a world, he doesn't remember how to craft anything, after his rage quit in the earlier song, "Screw The Nether". Throughout the song he starts to remember recipes and jot them down in a book. He eventually makes an anvil. Video Easter Eggs/Gallery MIDwMIn.png|''Screw The Nether'' references. hdicta2.png|''Screw The Nether'' reference (also T-shirt available to buy). hdicta3.png|Portal in the background from Screw The Nether. hdicta4.png|Phone resembles an Apple iPhone. hdicta6.png|Twitter references, also the IP is 'LOL BOOBIES' upside down. hdicta7.png|"You're having a giraffe!". SoI311113.jpg|Shadow of Israphel hint/troll (there's no 31st November). Video Lyrics Martyn You get online and the world forms round you, It's been a while, haven't played since point 2 You break a smile 'cause you've almost forgot how to mine, It's just been such a long time, And everytime you're denied with all the crafting recipes you've tried, I'm sure it's ingots with some leather hides (hide) But now the wiki page is loading slow, It could be wood or mossy cobblestone, What was the recipe? I just don't know I'm all alone! Asking... How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) I'm all alone! How do I craft this again? Trying to guess how to make an anvil, Saw one in town and I've got a bag full: Of different ores I collected down in the mine, Am I just wasting my time? Then to my uttermost surprise, I can't quite believe my pixel eyes, I found it after seven thousand tries (tries) Well that's a recipe I didn't know I need some friends on here that I can show, I worked that one out all on my own, I'm all alone! Learning... How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) How do I craft this again? (oh oh oh oh) I'm all alone! How do I craft this again? Now I'm a pro you can come to me anytime, About new carpets and dyes or baking new pumpkin pies! Fireworks for lighting up the skies, Tripwire hooks for catching evil spies, Now all the noobs are picking round my mind, Lewis How do I craft this again? Martyn I know, I know Sjin How do I craft this again? Martyn I know, I know Simon How do I craft this again? Martyn I know, I know Duncan How do I craft this again? Martyn I know, I know Now there isn't anything that I don't know, Put sticks with strings and craft yourself a bow I'll offer guidance if you're a bit slow You're all asking How do I craft this again? How do I craft this again? How do I craft this again? Trivia *The hash tag #HDICTA was trending on Twitter worldwide during Martyn's live stream just after the song was released. *In the crafting recipe book you can catch a glimpse of an unnamed recipe consisting of what looks like a steak/pork chop and two carrots in a diagonal line. *The video, along with other Yogscast parodies were made private due to a copyright flag. The video was re-released after a change in UK laws regarding parodies. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sparkles* Category:Area 11 Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Animation Category:Ceeraanoo Category:Yogscast